


Rocket Man

by oppaisdead



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comedy, F/M, Groot is grown but it takes place after gotgvol2 lmao just bear with me, Im just writing as I go, Kree (Marvel), Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppaisdead/pseuds/oppaisdead
Summary: Where you, a space-travel researcher, are captured by Kree outlaws who kidnap you for information about research being conducted by the Terran that may threaten their goal. Starlord and his crew rescue you, and on their journey to return you back to Earth, things blossom in some cases, and burn in others.Please feel free to leave comments. Also, if there is a pairing you would like to see explored let me know. I am writing for my audience and I will cater to what you all are interested in reading. Much love. <3





	1. "Uh, google?"

The first thing you see is the ceiling. Dark metal, the type you saw in machinery scraps at the junk yard, but much thicker and shinier. You let your eyes adjust, trying to look through the harsh reddish lighting overhead. The metal extended down to the flooring, and the room was rather large… lavish in a way. It was filled with technology you’d never seen, monitors on the walls, and a full control panel across the room from you. There was a large desk, with a small pyramidal glass figurine. For whatever it’s use, you had no idea. You had never seen the embellishments in this room.   
When your consciousness was regained you realized you could not move, but for what reason, you did not know. Your head and eyes were free to roam and look around, but it was as if your whole body from the neck down was bound by some type of invisible rope. By taking a closer look at the chair you could see a type of currently (possibly electric?) that ran around you, attached to a median by your wrists.   
Your mind was racing, trying to figure out a way to escape, but there was no way for you to even move your arm an inch. You were frozen, and just as terrified as anyone could have expected.   
You waited for what seemed like hours, staring and watching the lights blinking on the control panels, trying to see if anything appeared on the control panels, and looking for any patterns. You could fine none. You had no idea what the mechanisms were even for, since the language on them did not look familiar to anything you’d seen before.   
After what seemed to be some time, the door to your right slid open, a red light by the entrance flashing. Four people entered the room, their builds strong and masculine, but you could not see their faces. They were hidden, covered with greyish metallic masks that showed only their eyes. One approached you, sticking something in your ear. It clicked, and suddenly one began to speak, approaching you in a manner that frightened you.  
“Hello, Terran. We are here for information, so I expect you to tell us everything you know.”  
You blinked, obviously confused. “Uhh, information on what exactly?”  
“We already know your name, and all things regarding your history on Earth. If you lie, we will know. So, tell us about the NIAC.”  
You blinked. This was common knowledge that anyone could literally Google. And what did they mean “…your history on Earth.”  
“Okay… first of all, where the fuck am I, who the fuck are you, and why the hell do you want to know something you could literally google and find in three minutes.”  
The men (or at least you perceived them to be male) mumbled quietly amonst themselves, trying to figure out what you were talking about.   
“What is this Google you speak of? A weapon? A robot entity?” A different man spoke up this time.  
You simply blinked your eyes, “What do you mean? It’s google, you know? Like the internet? A search engine?”  
“An engine that searches? That sounds valuable. What does it search for? Captives? Locations of outlaws?”   
“Uh, no. Information.”   
The men looked surprised. “Well, where can we get this Google at?” A different man spoke up, shorter than the others. You tried to hold back a laugh, as his voice sounded like the voice a cartoon slug would have.   
“I honestly don't even know how to answer that question. How about you answer mine now? Where the hell am I, and who are you people?”  
The tallest man took off his mask, and you sucked in your breath. His skin was blue, his cheeks edged like tiny shark gils. The others followed, their appearance similar, with the same blue skin. They were not clones, they had their own features, and they were seemingly human, disregarding the blue skin and weird cyborg pieces some had attached to their faces.  
“Is this some type of prank or some shit, cause jokes over now. Ha, ha.” You laughed nervously, shifting your eyes among the men, searching for some type of sign that this was all just a joke. Maybe you were dreaming, right? It really didn't feel like a dream. Maybe someone in the facility drugged your dinner. One of the drug-research students? Whatever it was, you were freaked out, and ready for it to end.   
“Terran, enough playing around. We are Kree outlaws. We call ourselves the Gifted. If you do not give us the information we want, you will be punished.”   
Well, shit. You sure as hell didn't know what they were talking about, but it sounded pretty fucked up and scary.   
You didn't open your mouth to speak though, because as soon as you did there was a huge crash from somewhere nearby, and the entire room shook, causing the Kree men to fall, their bodies creating a loud clunk as they hit the metal.   
One of the men quickly clicked his ear piece, and you heard slight static before the men started to rise and exit the room, suddenly speaking in a language you couldn't understand.   
Another loud explosion sounded, and the sound of a loud alarm wrecked through the room, the control panels flashing violent. Only this time, you heard the electricity pulse around you and spark, and you could finally move. Your head was racing as you pulled yourself up from the chair, stumbling at first and falling to your knees.   
The lights in the room were flickering red, and the alarm was so loud your ears were ringing violently. You heard yelling outside, and as you listened closely… it sounded like music as well. Too distant to make out, bur definitely music.  
There was clearly a fight going on, and as you approached the door it opened quickly. You listened carefully, taking in all your surroundings. Why the fuck were there no exit signs in this place?! You took a right, running down the hallways until you found the source if the chaos.   
The Kree men were lined up, carrying huge guns that looked nothing like the weapons you had seen at the facility or even at gun shows. They were huge, like a machine gun, but light, and with a huge gridded trigger, which, as you saw, apparently shot huge streams of electricity.   
And at what they were shooting you almost couldn't comprehend.   
A raccoon. A literal raccoon, wearing clothes and standing on his hind legs, weilding a gun that looked far different from those the Kree men had. He was quick, dodging every shot the Kree men took, and shooting one, then two down.   
He caught sight of you and shouted into his ear piece, and suddenly a women dropped down from a portal-like opening in the roof of the… whatever this place was.  
She was green, bright green like a plant, and was weilding a huge sword on her hip, dressed in black leather. She was gorgeous, you had to admit, but the green skin was just freaking you out a little.   
She walked up to you, clicking your earpiece and smiling. She held up a tiny box shaped… Thing.   
“This is gonna hurt.”   
And before you could even say anything, everything went black.


	2. A Big Snoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions, introductions...
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments. Also, if there is a pairing you would like to see explored let me know. I am writing for my audience and I will cater to what you all are interested in reading. Much love. <3

You woke up in a much homier place. A quilted blanket on the bed, soft pillows, but the same dark metal walls and out of this world machinery. You were pretty comfortable, other than the slight sting in your temples, probably from whatever the hell that shock box did to you.  
Your head throbbed as you swung yourself out of the unfamiliar bed, into the even more unfamiliar room. Everything that happened within the past 24 hours was like that of a bad dream. A pretty shitty dream that involved you almost getting killed by outlaws with blue skin, and zapped into a coma by the beautiful green woman.  
Holding your hands in your head, you heard a knock at the door. A soft mumble escaped your lips, “Come in…”  
You were welcomed again by the green woman. She walked over with her mouth in a line. “What were you doing on that Kree spaceship?” Great, you thought, more interrogation.  
“I literally just woke up on it.” You glanced up, watching her frown form from your sassy remarks.  
“Okay, well what did they ask you?”  
“All they said was that they knew that I knew about the NIAC. And that they were the Gifted…” You rolled your eyes at the ridiculous nickname, “It was pretty fucking stupid.”  
The woman shrugged, “Whatever.” She threw you a stack of folded clothes, “These should fit you, dinner in ten.” And with that, she left the room.  
You sighed, taking a look at what she had given you; a long-sleeved leather top, leather pants, boots. It kinda sucked. It was all black, just like the rest of this depressing place. You put it on, surprised at how comfortable it was, and found your way out of the door. And when you opened it you almost couldn’t believe your eyes.  
A room, with a table in the center. Around it was paneling, like in the Kree ship: holographic with strange symbols and coordinates, trackers and things you had never seen. At the head of the table, the raccoon. Beside him, a huge seven-foot-tall tree…. Thing. The raccoon was babbling away to the green lady, who seemed displeased. He was working on some time of battery, wires and metal scraps spread across the surface of the shiny, angular table. When they caught sight of you, the green lady just stared, while a grin spread across the tiny raccoon’s cute face. Though the voice that came out his body was quite a surprise. “So this is her? Disappointing. I expected more from a Kree kidnapee.”  
The green woman sighed, “Give her a break, she’s been through a lot.” She turned to you, giving a slight smile, “Glad to see the clothes fit.”  
You nodded, still curious to see what the raccoon was working on. The woman spoke up again, “I’m Gamora, and this is Rocket.”  
Rocket gave a slight nod, not really looking up from his intriguing project. “It’s nice to meet both of you…” You watched the large humanoid tree man, watching as he stared at you and gave you a smile. He was scary, but he also seemed very gentle.  
“I am Groot.” You nodded, smiling.  
Footsteps descended on the staircase that led to somewhere above and down came the biggest man you’d ever seen. He was strong, like… WWE strong. His body was decorated with red runes on his skin, and he stood tall, but not as tall as the tree you learned whose name was Groot. And yet he had a smile that lit up the whole room.  
“Gamora, Quill has told me we are headed to the end of the quadrant to meet the Ravager men.” His voice was strong, but his presence was almost comforting. He smiled at you, and you smiled back. “Hello, Terran girl. Has Quill met you?”  
You shook your head and opened your mouth to speak, but Gamora spoke up for you. “I don’t think she’s worth bothering him over.” She took your arm and led you back towards the room.  
You watched as the rest of the crew’s faces fell to confusion, but no one spoke up. Groot looked at Rocket, “I am Groot.” He exclaimed with an odd tone. Rocket just shrugged.  
You tugged your arm away from Gamora. “Who is Quill?”  
“The captain.”  
“Why can’t I meet him?”  
“He’ll meet you eventually. He’s busy.”  
“Oh, okay…” You decided it would be better if you didn’t argue with her since you knew she could probably kill you in an instant. And so could everyone else on this ship. She led you back into the room.  
“I’ll bring you your food.”  
You nodded and let yourself wander around the room once the door was shut.  
The room was pretty empty with just the simple quilted bunk and small cabinets along the small rectangular walls. There were a few shelves with books in languages you couldn’t read. Some had blankets, others had mechanisms in locked boxes that you couldn’t open, because god knew what these people had on this damn thing. You just sat down and flipped through the books looking at whatever photos you could find for a while. You weren’t sure if Gamora even remembered to bring you dinner.  
If you listened closely you could hear music from afar, just like on the Kree ship before. You still couldn’t make out any words, which was annoying. You moved from the bed, to the bookshelf, back to the bed for what seemed like hours before walking to the door and opening it, peeking out.  
You didn’t see anyone in the common area, Rockets battery or whatever the hell it was seemed almost nearly complete. There were a few weapons sitting there as well, a small dagger, and pretty huge gun which you didn’t recognize at all. It seemed to have some type of generator attached that was glowing with electricity. Either way, you tried to avoid it. You could hear the music a bit more now, and recognizing the tune you followed it around to a nook in the ship, where there was an empty cot and a tape player embedded into the wall above it. You didn’t see anyone around, not even the rest of the crew. You hummed along to the song, bending over to see the nick-knacks lined across the edge of the shelf.  
This ship was honestly incredible. The structure was perfect, the engineering and technology was far too advanced to be anything that was created on earth. The damn thing was more complex than the space shuttles you had worked on in Houston.  
“Uh… who are you?” A voice came from behind you, startling you and causing you to jump. You turned around quickly like a child caught stealing cookie. But a gentle face welcomed you.  
He was tall, far taller than you, and his eyes held the ocean inside them. But it wasn’t the thrashing waves of a storm, it was something softer, like the shallow pools during low tide. He had the demeanor of someone with an attitude; full of themselves, but for good reason. His hair was tousled and wet like he had just showered, and he looked at you with curiosity and defense.  
“I-I’m… uh…”  
You could barely get a word out, you felt your face flush from embarrassment. He probably thought you were a snoop, looking through his things without permission.  
“Yes-?” He crossed his arms, obviously not worried about you posing any danger.  
“I just heard the song… and…”  
His eyes lit up, “Wait, you know this song?”  
“Yeah, it’s a hit from the 70’s….”  
A large grin spead across his face. “Well why the hell didn’t you say so?!”


	3. 30 Jumps Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to adjust to intergalactic space travel...

His eyes lit up, “Wait, you know this song?”  
“Yeah, it’s a hit from the 70’s….”   
A large grin spread across his face. “Well why the hell didn’t you say so?!”  
You smiled slightly, suppressing a laugh.   
His expression suddenly changed to confusion, “You’re not an A'Askavariian.”  
“Uh, I really don’t know what that is…” You started, but he interrupted by yelling out loudly, “You guys lied!!!”  
He looked back at you, rolling his eyes.  
“What is an A'Askavariian?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. You didn’t know what they accused you of being, but according to the blonde’s reaction, it wasn’t a very positive thing. You shifted uncomfortably, crossing your arms and avoiding his gaze. You usually stuck around the ten people on your research team, and today you had to interact with over ten new individuals. It wasn’t holding too well with your anxiety.   
“Not what you are. What are you anyways?” He examined you closely, raising an eyebrow. “I mean if you know this song, you’ve gotta be either really fucking cool, or Terran.”  
“Terran?” Why did people keep calling you that?! It was getting pretty fucking annoying.   
“Yeah, Earth?” He grinned. “I’m guessing you’re Terran since you have no idea what’s going on.” He had a slight accent to his voice, it was almost inaudible unless you were looking for it. Southern? It had to be. “I’m Peter. You can call me Star Lord though, that’s what everyone else calls me.”  
You stifled a laugh. “Star Lord?”   
He raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, problem?”   
You heard footsteps on the stairs, but tiny ones. A gentle pitter patter on the hard metal. It was Rocket, and he came down with a scowl. “Like I said before, I may be an asshole, but I’m no…“ He paused, seeing you,” “I’m no liar! I just don’t always tell you everything.”  
“Why wasn’t I told she was here in the first place?”  
Rocket shrugged, leaning against the large metal entryway. “I wasn’t informed. Are we stopping at Behert today? I thought you said something about it.”  
Peter groaned, shifting his weight. “I said Brehet. Bree-hit!!” He spit out each syllable.  
“Well it’s not my damn fault there’s two planets who have the same exact name!” Rocket threw his tiny hands up, exasperated.  
You couldn’t help but hide a laugh, watching as they went back and forth about the name of the planet-  
Wait. You came to terms with how weird this all was, once again. And where the fuck was Brehert or whatever the hell they were talking about?? You wanted to go home. Your neck still ached from the stinging electric box, and this ship was cold. Far too cold for your taste. The metal floors were freezing, and god only knew how recently they had been cleaned. It was a mess, with metal scraps littering the corners from Rocket’s experiments, to clothes strewn among Peter’s cot. Regardless, you wanted to be back in your little apartment, safe and taking a damn nap.  
“I thought you guys were taking me back to Earth.”  
The arguing stopped and Rocket spoke up. “It’s a little more complicated than that, humie.” He spat the nickname out. “Right now you’ve got a bounty by a bunch of crazy Kree outlaws and if we take you back to Earth you’re bound to be abducted again.”  
Peter walked over to you, crossing his arms. “It’s safer if you just ride out the bounty with us. We will take it up with the Nova Corps and see what they have to say.”  
More footsteps descended the stairs. Gamora emerged with her hands on her hips. “Why are we 30 jumps away from where we are supposed to be, Rocket?!” She sighed, glancing between you and Peter. “What is going on here?”  
Rocket spoke up before anyone could open their mouths. “I don’t know how you seem to think you can hide a person on a ship this small.”  
“For the record, this ship isn’t small-“  
“Shut it, Quill. We need to get back on track now, Rocket. They’re expecting us and by this rate we won’t get there until tomorrow.”  
Rocket rolled his eyes, following Gamora overhead.   
“This ship isn’t small.” Peter mumbled, glancing over at you.  
“Is this the way it usually is?” You spoke up, taking a seat on the messy cot.   
“Usually. But it’s all in good manners. Just workplace stress.” He shook out his wet hair, reaching for   
“And what exactly do you guys do?’ It just seems like a bunch of flying around to me.”  
His face changed quickly, furrowing his brows. “Well I’ll have you know that it’s a lot more than just flying around. How do you think I pay for fuel out here?”  
You shrugged, standing and walking away, climbing the stairs to the overhead area where the controls were. Rocket and Gamora were chatting away by the control panel, while Groot and Drax were eating some type of soup by the large windshield of the ship. The chatter was almost soothing, and if you closed your eyes it reminded you of your lab. And the crew. A soft sigh escaped you lips. You had no idea how far you were from Earth. You obviously weren’t in the solar system anymore. There were no familiar star locations in the view in front of you.  
You took a second to look out and admire the vast expanse ahead of you. There was so much beauty in space, and especially in wherever the hell you were floating. It wasn’t like the view from the space station, which was confined and of the simple earth and moon. There was more. You could see the faint outlines of the distant galaxies. You could see the paired stars and the faint glow of the gaseous nebulas in the distance. There were small rocky masses, not large enough to be planets, but large enough to cause obstacles. The colors were soft, yet bold in the right places. It was one of the only times you had ever felt the feeling of ignorance. You had no idea where you were, you were surrounded by strangers. You had no idea if you could trust these people. Were they outlaws like the blue guys? Were the murderers? Or just a gang of idiots? They did rescue you, after all, but their intention could always be an ill one.   
You took a seat nearby Drax, who was still as intimidating as the first time you saw him. He stared at you, and you tried not to notice. “Are you hungry, human?”  
You looked up, shrugging. “My stomach is in knots.”  
His eyes widened. “Do you need a doctor, terran girl?”  
You laughed, shaking your head. “No, I’m fine. Just a little nervous.”  
“There is no need to be nervous. You are safe.” There was little to no emotion in his voice, but his words were soothing, as was the gentle smile he gave as he pushed a bowl towards you.   
You took it and took a little taste. It wasn’t bad at all, far superior than the freeze dried food you had eaten on the ISS for weeks at a time. Before you knew it, the bowl was empty and your belly was full.   
Gamora was talking to Quill nearby. “It’s 26 clicks from here. I don’t think the Terran can handle that.”  
“There’s a first for everyone.” Peter grinned, and you took a moment to look at him. He was handsome, to say the least. His natural charm was obvious, but Gamora seemed to look at him like a dog when he spoke. It was oddly entertaining.   
She shrugged, and Rocket took the seat next to him, pressing a few controls on the holographic panel.   
Drax pulled you along by your arm to a seat. “Buckle up.”  
Rocket turned around with a grin, “Ready, humie? This is the worst part of intergalactic travel.”


End file.
